


By Your Side

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS members are mentioned, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't summarise for my life oh my lord, I love taejin bye, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: It's bright and early in the morning and Taehyung and Seokjin are all warm and cuddling in Seokjin's bed, not wanting to leave the warmth of each others bodies. As comeback season is approaching and BTS need to perfect and practice their new choreography for DNA, they'll have to, but first, they will make sure to squeeze in some cuddling time before they have to leave.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> After a long time, I'm back with another taejin fic! I hope you like it!  
> I was stressed last night and I thought what better way to get over that then writing about taejin cuddling :')
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback will be greatly appreciated <3

Seokjin awoke to the bright light from the sun coming through from the blinds, illuminating the whole room. He rolled over on his side and picked up his phone on his locker to check the time, knowing it was going to be early. 5:30am. They had a half and hour to get ready before they were to start practicing their new DNA choreography for their comeback. Seokjin was proud of himself for being able to keep up with the choreography, even though there are a lot of fast-paced footwork and intricate details that were hard for him to follow at first. It made it even better when the members praised him for how much he has improved. At 5:30am though, it's a different story. Seokjin was tired and having to practice over and over again for god only knows how many hours didn't seem too exciting but it helps knowing that he will be with his members so they can get through it together.

Seokjin hears a quiet grumble coming from under the sheets and sees a mop of curly hair coming up from underneath. Taehyung is so cute in the mornings in Seokjin's eyes, always sleeping like a baby, his lips made into a cute pout.   
"Morning Taetae~" Seokjin cooed at him, patting Taehyung's hair softly. Taehyung made another grumbling sound and moved his body more over to Seokjin's side, tucking his head under Seokjin's chin, hands around his waist.  
"Umm five more minutes..." Taehyung mumbled, slowly falling back into a slumber from the warmth of their bed. They were both shirtless and although it was a cold day, the warmth of their bodies made that cold go away. 

Seokjin would love to stay in bed all day in bed with Taehyung but sadly they only had a half an hour before they had to leave for practice. Seokjin kissed the top of Taehyung's head and whispered softly for him to get up.  
"Let's get ready Taetae" he uttered, patting Taehyung's butt lightly. "If you don't get up.....I'll start tickling you~!" he knew this tactic would work as Taehyung is the most ticklish person Seokjin knows.  
Taehyung's eyes flew open. "You wouldn't..."   
Seokjin leaned close to Taehyung's ear and whispered, sending chills down Taehyung's spine. "Watch me" he smirked. He started to tickle Taehyung's side, making Taehyung laugh hysterically.   
"SEokJin sTOP" he pleaded. Seokjin continued to tickle him for a while before catching Taehyung's lips in a kiss. Taehyung melted into the kiss, his lips turning up at the corners from smiling. 

After a few moments when they broke from the kiss, Seokjin placed a kiss on Taehyung's nose, making Taehyung giggle cutely.   
"You're so beautiful Taehyung, you drive me crazy" Seokjin said looking into Taehyung's eyes, making Taehyung smile even brighter.   
Seokjin exhaled before deciding it was finally time to get ready. He swiftly got out of bed and went over to Taehyung's side at the right side of the bed and reached out his hands "Ok come on give me your hands I'll pull you out" a tired Taehyung held onto Seokjin's hands as he was guided up from his bed, each leg now touching the cold wooden floor beneath him. He reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes and yawned widely.  
"Cute" Seokjin smiled, ruffling Taehyung's hair.   
They went to the bathroom and to save time they showered together and quickly changed into their comfortable clothes, Seokjin opting for a hoodie and sweatpants and Taehyung an oversized shirt and sweatpants. They made it downstairs just in time to grab a bite to eat on the go and rush out to the van that was waiting outside their apartment and drove to their practice room. 

Practice went well. It was three days before their comeback stage so all of the members were in high spirits, excited to show ARMY's their new performances. Throughout the whole day, Taehyung and Seokjin kept stealing glances at each other and smiling, especially during DNA, when they were allowed to freestyle while facing each other. At the part of the choreo where the members all link hands, Seokjin squeezed Taehyung's hand. When the song had come to an end and it was time for a break, Seokjin wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist, resting his chin on Taehyung's shoulder before kissing his neck softly, making Taehyung giggle.  
They make each other so happy, no amount of tiredness can take away from that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short fic, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment, send kudos and feedback, all will be greatly appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Have lovely days everyone! <3


End file.
